This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The specific aims for our study have not been modified at this time. Our long-term objective is still to identify and eliminate factors that contribute to racial/ethnic disparities in mental health treatment. Toward that goal, the proposed study is designed to identify the main predictors of mental health and medical treatment linkage and engagement in an African American population with severe and persistent mental illness. The central hypothesis of this proposal is that specific attitudinal, clinical, and social factors are highly correlated with linkage and engagement with mental health and medical treatment. By identifying these factors, our goal is to design targeted interventions to improve negative factors and enhance positive factors that contribute to overall linkage and engagement in mental health and medical treatment in racial/ethnic minority populations. Regarding each specific aim, we are beginning to make progress toward each of these goals. Specific Aim 1: To determine the predictors of mental health treatment linkage and engagement among low-income, socially disadvantaged, predominantly African American individuals with severe mental illness. Specific Aim 2: To determine the predictors of general medical services treatment linkage among low-income, socially disadvantaged, predominantly African American individuals with severe mental illness. Specific Aim 3: To determine the association between successful linkage with mental health services and general medical services. We anticipate an analysis of individuals with severe mental illness and their rates of ongoing linkage and engagement in mental health and medical treatment will help to improve overall treatment of individuals with severe mental illness. Because we are focusing this study on a predominantly African American population, we hope to gain greater understanding that will serve to eliminate racial/ethnic disparities associated with mental health and medical treatment.